non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Kong
|body = Gorilla |height = 50 feet (King Kong 1933 and King Kong 1976 to King Kong Lives) 147.6 feet (King Kong vs. Godzilla) 65.6 feet (King Kong Escapes) 25 feet-32 feet (King Kong 2005) 104 feet (Kong: Skull Island to present) |length = |weight = 5 tons (King Kong 1933) 20-60 tons (King Kong 2005) 27,557.8 tons (King Kong vs. Godzilla) 1,102.3 tons (King Kong Escapes) 158 tons (Kong: Skull Island) |sentience = Sentient |sapience = Semi-sapient |aggressive = Medium to High |language = |lifespan = |origin = Earth |habitat = |diet = Omnivorous |locomotion = Knuckle-walking, Bipedal walking |sub = |status = |universe = King Kong Godzilla Monsterverse |creator = Merian C. Cooper |designer = Marcel Delgado (1933) |actor = Shoichi Hirose (King Kong vs. Godzilla) Haruo Nakajima (King Kong Escapes) Rick Baker (1976 Remake) Peter Cullen (Vocal effects for Kong in 76' Remake) Peter Elliot (King Kong Lives) Andy Serkis (2005 Remake) Lee Tockar (Kong: King of the Apes) Terry Notary (Kong: Skull Island) Lion, Tiger, Leopard, Gorilla, Elephant, Horse, and Walrus Vocals (depends in any version) |related = Kiko (Son) Kong Junior (Son) (in King Kong Lives) }}King Kong is a gigantic gorilla-like primate that lives on Skull Island. Overview In one of the versions of the story, Kong's species are probably not related to gorillas, though, and are more likely to be related to the extinct ape Gigantopithecus. They probably grew in size to be protected from predatory dinosaurs, such as Venatosaurus or Vastatosaurus rex. As the result of being killed by huge predators, storms, and earthquakes, the species has been declining leaving Kong the last of his kind. In the 1933 film, The only individuals left were King Kong and his son, Kiko. While King Kong was shot off the Empire State Building in New York, Kiko was killed due to the flooding of Skull Island. Gallery File:3252b.jpg|Two puppets for 33' Kong. File:Kke3.jpg|Toho's Kong. File:The-King-Kong-Show-Bobby-Bond.png|''The King Kong Show'' (1966-1969) File:King_Kong_1976.jpg|Kong's 1976 design. File:Maxresdefault.jpg|Kong's 1986 design. File:395_kong0001.jpg|Kong, as he appeared in a short lived animated series, Kong: the animated series. File:Disapproving-kong.jpg|Kong, as he appeared in Peter Jackson's version of King Kong, portrayed by Andy Serkis. File:Kong-king-of-apes-the-adventure-begins-3.jpg|''Kong: King of the Apes''. File:Kong-0.jpg|Kong's appearance in the 2017 film, Kong: Skull Island, played by Terry Notary. File:Rpokingkong.png|''Ready Player One'' Notes *The monster featured in Toho's 1962 classic King Kong Vs. Godzilla differs in all but name from its original Hollywood counterpart. For obvious reasons the Kong from that movie was scaled up to 45 meters, many times larger than either the 1933 or 2005 version. It also gained the ability to absorb energy from electric currents, and its native homeland was called Farou Island rather than Skull Island. *Depends on any incarnation, Kong appears to be either a bipedal or a knuckle walking ape. *In some versions, Kong could be originated from a fictitious species (Megaprimatus kong in the 2005 remake and an unnamed simian humanoid species in the "Monsterverse") *Along with The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, the original 1933 film has been the inspiration from film director, Ishiro Honda for his 1954 film, Godzilla. *In the 2005 version, Kong's appearance was based on references from an albino gorilla named "Snowflake, a pug dog named "Monster", and actual gorillas. King Kong: Extended Edition: Bringing Kong to Life (Part 1) References Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Primates Category:Omnivores Category:Semi-sapient Beings Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Characters Portrayed by Andy Serkis Category:Characters Portrayed by Rick Baker Category:Characters Portrayed by Haruo Nakajima Category:Mountain Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1933 Category:Godzilla Universe Category:Kaiju Category:Characters Portrayed by Terry Notary Category:Jungle Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Peter Cullen Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:King Kong Universe Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Dead Characters Category:Known Binomen Category:Characters Portrayed by Peter Elliot Category:Variable Aggressivity Category:Monsterverse Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Lee Tockar Category:Commercial Creatures Category:Variable Status Category:Sentient Beings Category:Characters Portrayed by Animatronics Category:Ready Player One Universe Category:Robot Chicken Universe Category:The Simpsons Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by CGI Category:Characters Portrayed by Animals Category:EX Category:The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Universe Category:Warner Bros. Universes Category:Universal Pictures Universes Category:Paramount Universes Category:Comic Book Creatures